


In Which Ryugazaki Rei Discovers Polyamory

by sophiewritesandstuff (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Together, Kinks, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sophiewritesandstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by an AU prompt on tumblr: "I keep walking in on you making out with my roommate and I’m uncomfortably into both of you". My first REAL contribution to the holy OT3 that is RinReiGisa, gifted to the holy trinity of RinReiGisa shippers for introducing me to such a glorious ship. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Ryugazaki Rei Discovers Polyamory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [choking_on_roses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/choking_on_roses/gifts), [Xyliandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyliandra/gifts), [squirrelmort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelmort/gifts).



There were lots of things about his roommate that Ryugazaki Rei found difficult to tolerate. From the moment they had first met on moving in day, Rei had known that the blond ball of energy by the name of Hazuki Nagisa would be a handful. He was loud, incredibly touchy-feely, had a bizarre obsession with all things strawberry-flavoured or penguin-themed, and he was really, _really_ messy. Those however, were all things Rei could handle, indeed some of them he had dealt with before.

But the biggest problem, it turned out, was not even Nagisa himself. Rather, it was Nagisa's unfairly attractive boyfriend.

Ever since Nagisa had first brought Matsuoka Rin home after a house party that Rei had declined to attend, barely a day had passed when Rin wasn't in the apartment. Rei had no qualms about Rin as a person, as he was always a very polite and respectful guest. He just wished the two of them were more... private about their displays of affection. He could barely get into the kitchen these days without finding Rin pinning Nagisa up against the refrigerator door and kissing him fervently. Rei would clear his throat pointedly and the couple would disentangle themselves from each other, grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry, Rei-chan." Nagisa would apologise. "I just can't help it. My Rinrin is so gorgeous, I just have to kiss him."

Rei would remain silent, lest he unwittingly agree with that statement. Lusting after a taken man was bad enough, but admitting to it would only worsen the situation. So poor Rei would bite his tongue, saying nothing, and later would find himself listening to the sounds of Nagisa and Rin moaning as he wrapped a hand around his own throbbing erection and relieved himself.

One day when Rin was coming over, Rei had to head to the library for a study group. He only got so far into the discussion with his classmates before he zoned out. His mind was on Rin and Nagisa. He remembered the first day of living with Nagisa, and how he had grown to like the guy despite his shortcomings. He had almost been certain he was falling for Nagisa, flaws and all… and then Rin had come into Nagisa’s life. While Rei knew it was illogical, he was almost certain he felt something for both men. He had tried to compare the two in his head and found it impossible to separate them anymore. He’d come to accept that although he would never have either of them, he _really_ wanted both of them.

“Ryugazaki-kun… Hey, Ryugazaki-kun!”

“Huh?” Rei was jolted back to awareness by the voice of his classmate Tachibana Makoto.

“We’re going to get lunch, are you coming?”

“Um, that’s okay… I should get back to my flat…” Rei said distractedly, shoving books into his backpack.

“Are you okay?” Makoto asked him as the others headed for the exit.

“Just… Hey, Tachibana-san, is it possible to be in love with two people at once?” Rei blurted suddenly, before covering his mouth with his hand. “I-I mean…”

“I would think so. As long as you’re not cheating on someone, and both people are okay with the situation, I think it’s fine.” Makoto smiled, before looking concerned. “You’re not cheating on someone, are you?”

“No, no! I would never!” Rei exclaimed, shaking his head, before taking a deep breath. “I… I really like someone… but I also really like his boyfriend…”

Rei swallowed hard. This was the closest he had gotten to coming out since university had started, but he felt like he could trust Makoto not to tell anyone. Makoto simply smiled again.

“Then just tell them how you feel.” Makoto said. “Worst case scenario, they aren’t into you, and you have closure and move on.”

Rei looked at him for a moment, then nodded. “You’re right. Thank you, Tachibana-san.”

“No problem. Hey, if your crushes aren’t reciprocated, I have a really cute roommate who’s single and would probably go on a date with you. Hell, _I’d_ date him if he wasn’t my best friend since elementary school. That and Kou would kick my ass.” Makoto laughed, and Rei remembered him mentioning his girlfriend Kou previously.

“Um… Th-thanks, I guess.” Rei said, half-smiling as he rose from his chair and they left the library. “I’ll see you in the lecture tomorrow.”

“Yeah, see you.” Makoto called as they parted ways. The apartment Rei and Nagisa shared wasn’t far, and when Rei arrived he took the stairs two at a time and let himself in, pausing when he heard a strangled gasp from the lounge, of which the door was closed.

 _Strange,_ Rei thought, _we never close that door…_

“R-Rei-chan! You’re back early!” Nagisa’s voice was breathless and far too cheerful, and higher in pitch than usual. Some incomprehensible whispering took place, and Rei frowned.

“Yes, my classmates went to get lunch…” Rei’s hand fell to the doorknob and turned it.

“Hey, wait! D-don’t come in!” Nagisa cried out, too late, as the door swung open and Rei’s jaw dropped at the sight of Nagisa splayed out on the couch with his shirt thrown over the cushions and his jeans around his ankles. Rin was also shirtless and kneeling between Nagisa’s open legs with his head in Nagisa’s crotch. Nagisa’s face was already flushed, but it practically turned crimson as he spotted Rei in the doorway, frozen in shock. “Rinrin! I told you to stop! Now Rei-chan’s watching!”

Rin pushed back onto his haunches and swung his head around, licking the corner of his lips. “So?”

“Rin _rin_!” Nagisa wailed, grabbing his t-shirt and covering his groin with it. “This is exactly why I said we should move to the bedroom!”

“Oh come on, babe. Surely you’ve noticed the way Rei looks at us. He loves it.” Rin rose to his feet and locked eyes with Rei, who still had not moved an inch since he opened the door. “Don’t you, Rei?”

“I… I…” Rei stammered, unable to form a sentence. “Um…”

“So which of us is it that has your heart all aflutter, Rei? I’ve been trying to work it out myself but I just can’t narrow it down.” Rin walked slowly towards Rei, who was trembling now, terrified of what consequences his answer would bring. “Well?”

“Both of you!” Rei blurted suddenly, before clapping a hand over his mouth for the second time that day. “I… I’ve tried to compare you and choose just one, but I _can’t_ , and it doesn’t make any sense to me but… I fell for both of you…”

Nagisa’s eyes widened. “Rei-chan…” he whispered. Rin’s eyes flashed dangerously, and Rei could see that they were darkened with lust.

“Well… I think I could be okay with that… How ‘bout you, Nagi babe?” Rin smirked, casting a glance back at Nagisa.

Nagisa looked surprised, but his face settled into a grin. “Sure thing, Rinrin. I think I could be _more_ than okay with that.” Nagisa stood up, letting his shirt drop and stepping out of his jeans. Rei blushed harder. He had never counted on things going this way.

“So, Rei…” Rin whispered, pushing Rei’s backpack off his shoulders and reaching to undo the zipper on his coat. “Do you really think you can handle both of us at once? Because I gotta tell you, Nagi is one hell of a lover, and I don’t mean to brag, but I’m pretty great too.”

Rei nodded fervently. “I… I’ve been dreaming of this… for a while now…”

“Oooh, he’s been having dirty thoughts about us, Rinrin.” Nagisa said with a smirk. “What have you been imagining, Rei-chan?” Nagisa paced closer as Rin peeled Rei’s coat off him and set to work on the buttons of his shirt.

Rei’s face was reaching sky-high levels of redness as he watched the completely naked Nagisa approach him. “I…”

“I bet he’s been getting off to the sound of us fucking.” Rin growled low in Rei’s ear, making him shudder. “Oh, you have, haven’t you? You kinky fucker.”

“Rei-chan, I never thought you’d be into that kind of thing!” Nagisa grinned. “I wonder just how kinky you really are… Rinrin, grab Rei-chan and follow me!”

Nagisa walked out of the lounge and into Rei’s bedroom, with Rin dragging a protesting Rei close behind, Rei’s shirt left crumpled on the hallway floor as they walked.

“Right, bottom drawer’s as good a place to start as any- whoa! Rei-chan, you really are naughty!” Nagisa’s voice was triumphant as he pulled out the metal handcuffs and the short leather whip that Rei had hoped would never be found.

“So… You’re a bottom, huh? You like getting dominated?” Rin pulled Rei closer to him, so their noses were almost touching. Rei nodded shyly, and Rin smirked. “Nagi, babe, do the honours.” Rin grabbed Rei’s wrists and dragged them behind his back, and Nagisa clasped the handcuffs onto him.

Next thing Rei knew, he was flung onto the bed face first, and landed in the pillows with a grunt of surprise. Quick hands were working at his belt, tugging off the last few items of clothing that remained on him, and as he felt his erection spring free from the fabric of his underwear, he heard a quiet gasp from both guys around him.

“Oh, _wow_ , Rei-chan. I thought Rinrin was big, but _shit_ …” Nagisa bit his lip, and a small noise of protest came from Rin. “It’s a good thing you’re a bottom, because there’s no _way_ I could fit that in my ass.” Nagisa gave a small laugh.

“Nagi, focus.” Rin whispered, nipping at Nagisa’s earlobe, earning a sigh from him.

“Right, right.” Nagisa experimentally grabbed Rei’s hair and gave a small tug. Seeing Rei’s cock twitch in response, Nagisa pulled harder, dragging Rei upwards by the hair. Rei let out a moan, and Rin hissed in appreciation as he watched Nagisa and Rei.

“So here’s how this is going to work, Rei-chan.” Nagisa purred as he settled onto the bed, his back resting against the headboard. “You’re going to suck my cock, while Rinrin here does absolutely whatever he wants to the rest of you. Got it?” Rei nodded, his lips parting, and immediately Nagisa slammed Rei’s head into his lap, feeling his cock enveloped by the warmth of Rei’s mouth and groaning.

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Rin sighed, pushing off his own trousers and boxers and stroking his own arousal. “Now… let’s start with this, shall we?” He said, picking up the whip and swinging it. It connected with Rei’s ass with a delicious smacking sound, and Rei let out a muffled squeal around Nagisa’s cock, his body jumping in shock.

“ _Shit,_ Rinrin, do that again, it makes him suck me harder.” Nagisa moaned, his head falling back against the headboard.

“Of course.” Rin swung the whip again, and Rei jumped again, making another muffled noise.

Rei tensed up, this was all happening so quickly, and while he didn’t exactly object, he was a little nervous. What if they didn’t want anything to do with him beyond having a bit of fun? If that’s all this was… he wasn’t sure he should let it continue...

“Hey, Rei-chan…” Nagisa said, running a hand through Rei’s hair and gently lifting his head. “Are you okay? You’re really tense.”

Rei nodded hesitantly, sitting up on his knees. “It’s just that I…” He paused. Should he tell them what he was really thinking? “I’ve never really been i-intimate with many other people, and never more than one person at a time… I’m rather nervous…” It was true, Rei reasoned with himself, just not the truth he ought to have told them.

“Phew, I was worried you were gonna tell us you were a complete virgin.” Rin said from behind Rei, and he put the whip down on the floor before reaching to uncuff Rei’s hands. “If you’d prefer we took the kinky shit down a notch or two, that’s fine with me. Nagi?”

“Same here, Rei-chan. We don’t wanna hurt you or make you feel like you have to do the freaky stuff.”

“But… Why would you two even want to do this with me? For me? I’m just a bit of fun, right – a way to spice things up for you? There aren’t… _feelings_ behind any of this for you two, are there?” Rei’s eyes widened as he realised what he’d said. Nagisa and Rin fell silent, and Rei felt a lump forming in his throat. “S-sorry… I shouldn’t have said any of that… I’m going to the bathroom to shower…”

Rei stumbled to his feet but Rin caught him by the wrist.

“Polyamory.”

“Come again?” Rei turned back to Rin, and he saw understanding in Rin’s eyes.

“Being attracted to two or more people at the same time, that’s called polyamory, Rei. It’s not embarrassing and it’s not abnormal. I realised I was polyamorous when I was sixteen, but it’s just like discovering you’re gay or that you’re transgender – you can figure it out at any age.”

“R-Rin-san…”

“I don’t know if I am polyamorous, but… if it’s Rei-chan and Rinrin… Then I want to try it out!” Nagisa piped up, shyly at first, but then more emphatically. “That’s what Rei-chan wants, right?”

Rei blushed yet again, and he wondered to himself if he might end up permanently having crimson cheeks. “I… Yes… I’d like that a lot.”

Nagisa smiled. “Well, Rinrin? What do you think?”

“I think…” Rin smiled back, offering Rei his abandoned boxers. “I think that we’d better save the sex for when we’re all ready. And Rei, if, when you’re ready, you’d feel more comfortable trying with one of us first before the other joins in, that’s fine too, right Nagi?”

“Right! But no sex with anyone else other than the people in this relationship, yeah?”

“Quite right. Polyamory’s no excuse to cheat. I could never…” Rei hesitated in his words as he took his boxers back from Rin and slipped them on. “I was cheated on in my first relationship. It feels… just awful. I care about the both of you, and I could never make you feel the way I did when it happened to me.” Rin and Nagisa both nodded. “So. What shall we do now?”

“Well, it’s still daytime… In fact it’s nearly lunchtime…” Rin pointed out. “How about we go out on our first official date to mark the start of this three-person relationship?”

“Great idea, Rinrin! Ooh, I’m super hungry! Let’s go to the all-you-can-eat buffet down the road!”

“With a stomach like yours, we’ll certainly need to.” Rei said in an amused tone, making Rin laugh.

“Hey, look at that, Rei made a funny!”

Rei looked offended. “I find it mildly insulting that you assumed I wasn’t funny before now.”

Rin laughed harder. “Oh man, I am definitely falling in love with you already!”

Rin pulled both Rei and Nagisa into a hug, kissing them both, and they both returned the embrace.

“Here’s to the start of a slightly unexpected, but not unwelcome adventure.” Rei said, mostly to himself, but the sounds of assent from both his new boyfriends made him jump in surprise, and yet again his face returned to the colour of tomatoes.


End file.
